The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages for housing high frequency integrated circuits to electrically isolate a region of a semiconductor die.
Many electronic systems include semiconductor devices whose circuit components generate signals that radiate toward other system components. For example, wireless communication systems typically include integrated high frequency power amplifiers whose output stages operate at high frequencies and high power levels and consequently produce high amplitude radiating signals. If these radiating signals propagate to more sensitive system circuitry such as a low noise amplifier stage, an unexpected feedback path can arise which produces spurious signals and/or oscillations that degrade the performance of the system.
Previous systems avoid such feedback paths by housing different circuits in separate semiconductor packages to isolate the sensitive circuitry from the radiating signals. In some systems, the separate packages are individually shielded, which increases the fabrication cost of the system. In other systems, the separate packages are located a distance apart so that the radiated signal is attenuated before it propagates to a sensitive stage. However, maintaining such a distance between integrated circuits increases the physical size as well as the fabrication cost of the system.
Hence, there is a need for a semiconductor package and method that can electrically isolate a radiating signal generated in one portion of an integrated circuit from other, more sensitive portions of the integrated circuit in order to reduce the size and fabrication cost of a system.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved semiconductor package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for providing a new and improved semiconductor package constructed to isolate integrated circuits or portions of integrated circuits within the package.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a semiconductor device, including a semiconductor die having first and second circuit regions formed on a first surface and a semiconductor package for housing the semiconductor die, where a lid of the semiconductor package is formed with a projection for electrically shielding the first circuit region from the second circuit region.
To further achieve the desired objects of the present invention, a method of electrically isolating a region of a semiconductor die includes providing a semiconductor package for housing the semiconductor die, generating a radiating signal with a circuit component of the semiconductor die, and shielding the radiating signal with a projection formed in a lid of the semiconductor package.